A Revelation Between Old Friends
by Alison K
Summary: Seth discovers a love for Marissa that was always there. Ryan's jealous rages force him and Marissa apart.


Chapter 1

Seth's fingers grazed over her hair. He looked deep into her eyes. "My God," he thought. "She's so beautiful."

The clock ticked so loud. He knew he had to go for it because it was going to get dark and he had to get home. There was something he needed to do, but first, a kiss. "It's just a kiss," he thought and he reached for her.

Suddenly she sat up straight.

"But it's not OK," she said. "I love you, but we can't."

"But Marissa," Seth said, "what have we got to lose?"

"Everything," she said and looked into his eyes. "everything." And she walked away.

Seth awoke from his dream in a nervous sweat. If anything happened between him and Marissa, it would totally screw everything up with Summer, not to mention Ryan. But Ryan had been pining over Marissa. He'd become obsessed. Seth felt that he needed to protect her in a way that Ryan could never. Seth wanted to love her, and protect her with love, not mask the love behind a rough, tough exterior. And lately, Ryan had been brooding more than usual. Seth was nervous something was going to happen. It seemed like Ryan had it out for some boy Marissa had been hanging out with. But he was her only friend at school. Seth would understand.

"Hey," Ryan said, scaring all of those thoughts out of Seth's head.

"Hey, how was Marissa's?" Seth said.

"Good. She's…she's good."

"Now that seems convincing," said remarked with famous sarcasm. "What's up buddy?"

Ryan sighed heavily. "I don't know. Maybe I'm looking too far into it. I just don't know about this guy, Jesse."

"Hey, Ryan, Marissa loves you, don't worry. He's her only friend there, nothing's going on."

Another sigh. "I hope not."

When Seth went with Ryan to pick up Marissa the next day, Marissa was walking and laughing with Jesse. "Here we go," Seth muttered.

Ryan's eyes lit up. He looked fierce, like a tiger, about to attack his prey.

"Marissa," he jumped out of the car, "what's going on?"

"Ryan! Hey. You remember Jesse."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Hey, man," Jesse said, tossing his shaggy hair back and adjusting his backwards cap. Even with his laid back demeanor, he was a big threat in Ryan's eyes. "Alrite, Riss, see ya tomorrow. Later, Ryan," he said and walked off.

"Riss?" Ryan hissed as soon as Jesse was out of an earshot.

"Ryan, he's just a friend," Marissa said.

Ryan shot him one last glance until retreating.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about him."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of this. Ryan, relax. Don't be so uptight about everybody I talk to!"

"Everybody? Everybody! Marissa, I just don't trust anyone with you. You're irresponsible! You cling to these guys and they take advantage of your kindness. Jesse? Oliver? What's the difference? And if you're going to keep talking to guys like them, I can't do this. I can't waste any more energy stressing over you."

"Stressing over me? How about stressing over you. You're the one who's so volatile I don't even know what to do anymore, I can't take you anywhere! Don't worry, you don't have to stress over me again, we're over," she said and stormed off.

"Well if you're going take your stuff out of my car," Ryan screamed after her. She ran to the car and grabbed her CDs, sweatshirt, and tennis shoes that were strewn about the backseat.

"Marissa, are you OK?" Seth leaned over the front seat where he was sitting and looked back at her, crying and piling her stuff into her oversized Coach bag frantically.

"No," she cried and looked up at him. "Seth, will you come with me?"

"Marissa, calm down. Just ride back with us, we'll hash this problem or whatever it is out."

"I can't deal with him right now! I have to go. Come with me. He's coming this way I'm leaving now." With that, she slammed the car door and started walking fast, until she dropped a shoe and went back to pick it up. Seth got out of the car, too.

"Ryan," he said. "I'm just gonna make sure she gets home, OK, I'll see you at home." Ryan opened the car door. "Yeah, see you at home," he said and started the engine.

"Marissa," Seth said. "Wait up."


End file.
